thenobodyvirusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nobody Virus (story)
The Nobody Virus is a sci-fi/crime/thriller-epic written by writers DeadShut and Hajikurazaki19. The story is a realistic portrayal of the Kingdom Hearts ''series, re-inventing the entire world brought to us by Square Enix and Disney into a more modern, darker, and believable setting. Synopsis In the United States, the dangerous terrorist-gang known as the Heartless has an iron-grip hold over many things, and are feared by many. During recent Heartless activity, teenager Sora goes vacationing to Manhattan with his parents, who end up getting kidnapped by three enigmatic men, who are actually a part of an Organization of thirteen deranged scientists, murderers, and weapons-specialists lead by fallen-researcher Christopher Xehanort. Meanwhile, this Organization recruits its thirteenth member, Ryan Hall, to complete their group of wise men and women who are planning to migrate to the pinpoint of all universes: Kingdom Hearts. And, in order to successfully do so, they need control over the entire planet, using their own special "Nobody Virus" to attempt to do so. Current Chapter List 1. The Hotel 2. Welcome Home: 3. The Assignment 4. Mental Stigmata 5. Broken Recon 6. Kingdom Hearts 7. Club Heartless 8. Organization Ordeals 9. Second Offer 10. High Noon 11. Acceptance 12. ''Ad Initium 13. Monday 14. Black and Blue 15. Big Brother 16. The Rock Star 17. Targets 18. Consider it a Business Meeting 19. Blue Stars 20. Luxord 21. Two Red Birds in Miami 22. Concave Womb Reworded 23. More Complicated than Originally Planned 24. Amnesiac 25. Whispering Sweet Nothings 26. Debts Almost Paid in Full 27. Re: The Hotel Storyline The Nobody Virus incorporates a lot of different genres, including action, adventure, crime, thriller, horror, and science fiction. We see the events unfold through the eyes of many characters, but the three main ones get the storyline started: Sora O'Reilly Sora, a sixteen year-old boy, hasn't a care in the world until his parents are crudely kidnapped by three enigmatic men in black robes while he is vacationing in Manhattan. Joining up with Senator Mick Mouse's anti-Heartless movement (believing the men to be the infamous Internet gang) after meeting agents Riku Hannon and Kairi O'Cooper, Sora ventures to find the men who took his parents. Along the way, he learns his adventure is not one for vengeance, as he had originally thought; he is now a soldier in a war against evil, with a trusty yet enigmatic alien device called the Keyblade at his side. Riku Hannon A former drug runner, Riku Hannon has dedicated his life to finding and killing the leader of the Heartless: Diz. Seeing potential in the young criminal, Senator Mouse employed him as an agent and spy. However, when Riku's past criminal life comes into play yet again, he must figure out how to keep his true good nature while keeping some of the worst scum in America's underworld happy. Things turn for the worst, however, when the psychological effects of the Keyblade infest he himself, and when he is slowly consumed by very intrusive and very alien thoughts. Ryan Hall A seventeen year-old high school loser has his life changed when a certain essay on the math of Chaos Theory attracts the attention of fallen-from-grace scientists and mercenaries who are ploying to breed a virus to destroy the world while simultaneously straining to find the pinpoint of all universes, Kingdom Hearts. Ryan Hall, re-named "Roxas" to join this Organization, is hired as a scout and "troublemaker". His position soon earns him a friend in the shape of Axel, another Member and "troublemaker". Soon, however, troubles arise when Roxas' girlfriend, the beautiful Lily Ion, is threatened by the worst of psychopaths. From Humble Beginnings Haji and Deadshut met one another through Deadshut's psychological thriller Zexion's Memorandum, which intrigued Haji. The two discussed many things, until one day Haji came to Deadshut with an idea: since viruses are active and yet not considered living beings, aren't they much like Nobodies from Kingdom Hearts? Deadshut mused that it would be interesting to see a Nobody-virus pushed on people by the Organization, portrayed as mad scientists instead of magical entities. Haji liked the idea instantly, and together they began to brainstorm exactly how things were going to happen. The first chapter was published in early September, and an entire new world full of interesting characters and ideas was opened to the public of Fanfiction. Fanatics Being a story of epic proportions, TNV has had quite a fanbase, but there are those fans who are really dedicated to the story that Deadshut and Haji would like to thank: -ChairmanLonestar -The Reviewer -Au7hor.XV.Of.II.L1ght -Nyx the Last Keybearer -Nick -ultima-owner The authors also thank the other reviewers, favoriters, and raters for their support, and for inspiring the writers to continue publishing chapters for this dark chest of mayhem.